


Confessions

by elldell1204



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldell1204/pseuds/elldell1204
Summary: You were absolutely certain your love for Matt Casey was unrequited. But will you be proven wrong when an accident occurs whilst Truck 81 is out on a call? Will both of you even live long enough to admit your feelings?
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Confessions

Ah, Matt Casey. The man who didn’t realise just how charming he is. You were surprised women didn’t just fall at his feet wherever he walked, but who knows? They might, but he just keeps helping them up, thinking they were in need of saving. He is a firefighter, after all, and that’s what he does best.

You wouldn’t have guessed that, though, if you were to meet him on the street and not on your first day as a new member of Truck. Possibly a thief by the way he stole your breath away when your eyes landed upon him, the slightly stretched fabric of his white captain’s shirt that was distorted by the muscles they poorly hid underneath, a pair of eyes the colour of aquamarine, golden hair that looked like the sun had kissed it and a smile that warmed you from the inside out.

You remembered it like it was yesterday, mainly how you had to swallow the massive lump that had formed in your throat and introduce yourself to your new boss, who you now had the hots for. Safe to say the cold water you splashed on your face afterwards did very little to help your composure.

Since then, you had scolded yourself every time you admired him a little too long, every time you thought about what those large but oh so meticulous hands could do, every time you imagined what you and him could have if it weren’t for you working under his command. Truth be told, the only things stopping you from blurting out how you felt were the natural fear of it being unreciprocated and the fact that he was your captain.

You were sure the rest of your family at 51 would welcome a relationship between the two of you. In fact, Stella had teased you multiple times about the longing gazes at his form whilst doing drills, she had even told you to ‘go for it, girl, get your man’, which you had laughed at brushed off. You’re even pretty sure Herrmann gave you some fatherly advice about it under the guise of it being something every young woman should know. Only, you knew that it would be frowned upon by the rest of the CFD, and as soon as they found out, CFD Brass would be coming for your badge or forcing you to move houses.

So, for right now, you were happy admiring what you couldn’t have whilst keeping your close friendship with Casey just that and staying with your family at 51. And that’s the way it’ll have to be.

“Hey, Y/N.” Casey chirped, breaking your reverie as he circled around the counter to stand just beside where you were drying the dishes.

“G’morning, Casey. You sound very chipper for seven-thirty in the morning.” You cast a smile his way, which he already wore and therefore returned, but you could’ve sworn it got a little brighter.

“I’m seeing my niece this weekend for her birthday, so I’m really looking forward to it.” He explained as he reached for a glass in the cupboard above you.

Your heart could have burst at how cute this was. He was absolutely beaming with joy.

“That sounds lovely, Matt.” You reply, genuinely, as you bend over to put a pan back into the cupboard.

That’s when you heard the smash, and you quickly stood back up, looking over to see what caused it. On the floor were shards of glass with Casey standing over them, this hand still positioned how it would be if he were holding it and his cheeks tinted a deep pink shade in embarrassment. His eyes were wide in shock, but they weren’t focused on the glass, they were focused on _you_. ‘ _Was he checking out my ass?’_ you thought as you laughed internally.

“I’m so sorry.” He breathed out, getting to his knees to start picking up the larger pieces. “I’ve just been a little distrac-clumsy, lately.”

He was flustered, a little too much for it to just be about the glass, but you brushed by it and went to get the dustpan and brush to help. You knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm his flustered state a little. When he looked up and met your eyes, you gave him a small, comforting smile, shrugged and said, “Don’t worry about it, Casey. Things happen.”

Then you both went back to cleaning up the glass, but still he was frustrated with himself for being so klutzy.

“Sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately. I’m usually more careful than this.” He sounded annoyed.

You chuckled lightly at him. “I know, Matt, and I love you for it, but we all have those days. It’s not a problem.”

You continued to sweep up, but Matt had frozen at your words. You were confused until you replayed them back over in your head, when you realised what you said. Slowly, you lifted your head to face him, his jaw tense and eyes a little hazy.

But before you could explain yourself or make a little joke to ease the tension, you were saved by the bell. And you swear you had never run out of that common room faster.

***

Everything about the call screamed ‘boring’. In fact, you’re pretty sure if a firefighter made a dictionary, a photo of this exact moment would be the definition. You rolled up to the abandoned warehouse and were met with a woman who just so happened to be walking her dog nearby when she spotted smoke rolling out of one of the windows.

It was supposed to be a simple sweep for any homeless who inhabited the building. Truck 81, Engine 51 and Ambo 61 had been called out, so you all stood waiting for orders from your captain after he finished his conversation with the woman, watching the flames licking at the windowsills.

“Mouch, standby with the aerial. Kidd, Gallo, you sweep the top two floors and Y/L/N and I will sweep the bottom two. Let’s go, everyone.” Casey commanded.

You all jogged to the entrance, crouching to pull on your masks and then making your way inside. You and Casey split off from Kidd and Gallo almost immediately, them taking the stairs whilst you two were to sweep the ground floor and basement. Sticking together, you cleared your first floor in mere minutes, ready to tackle the basement.

The wooden stairs leading down were old and creaky, and you got that pit of unease in your stomach. Periodically, you both shouted, “Fire department, call out!”. But you heard no reply.

You both made it to the last room, a fairly small one with no natural light, when the alarms on your SCBA’s started blaring. Clearing your last room, Casey announced, “That’s it, let’s head out.” and radioed in to let the rest of the team know your status.

Only as soon as the radio went dead again, the roof above you collapsed and timber dropped all around you like rain. Casey pulled you to him, shielding you the best he could with his body as the world seemed to crumble before your very eyes.

But a vicious blow to the head was all it took to knock you out.

***

It can’t have been more than a minute before you opened your eyes. At first everything seemed so peaceful. That was until the memories of the last five minutes kicked in. You were laid slumped against a pile of debris, a mask still over your face but it wasn’t your own. You noticed it was attached to an oxygen tank that was placed down beside you.

Casey’s.

You looked around as you pulled off your mask, dust particles attacking your lungs when you took your first breath of something other than pure oxygen. You heard Matt before you saw him, grunting as he attempted to heave a huge wooden beam out of the way of the door. You knew from the size of it that it was never going to happen, which meant so did he, but still he tried with all his might to make it budge.

You shifted to your knees and then your feet, careful that the searing pain through your head didn’t make you drop to the ground once more.

“Casey.” You croaked out, your voice hoarse and your throat dry. He didn’t hear you at first, so you walked closer and grabbed his arm. He spun around, surprised to see you awake and alert.

“Y/N,” He breathed out in disbelief, standing upright and grabbing both of your shoulders. “I thought you were…you were…”

“I’m good, but we both know we can’t get out of here on our own.” You got straight down to business, surveying the area around you to stop yourself getting lost in his eyes, pools of concern and relief. “Have you radioed in?”

“Yeah, everyone else is safe and Squad’s on their way, but I’m not sure they’ll make it in time.” He made you meet his gaze again to make sure you knew what he meant. He then let go of you and started marching around to find any way to escape. “If we were just able to lift this beam with a pole or something…”

“And then what about the other three, each bigger than the last?” You snapped, and immediately felt guilty, but he understood. You were both under an immense amount of stress and the lack of clean air didn’t help.

He didn’t reply, just kept looking around. After a few more seconds of letting him stay hopeful, you sighed. “Matt, it’s no good.”

“No, no, I’m sure-“

“Goddamnit, Matt.” Your voice was firmer, but your eyes adopted something more accepting, more peaceful. “They’ll get us, or we can try again. But let’s at least take a minute to think. Come on.”

You trudged over to the place where you woke up, furthest away from the grasps of the fire that was on the other side of the door. You heard Matt’s footsteps behind you, so you sat down, trying to make yourself as comfortable as possible. Matt sat down beside you, your shoulders touching you were so close, and offered you his hand, palm up. You took it, interlocking your gloved fingers in an effort to comfort both him and yourself.

It felt like the end. Anger and disappointment was bubbling somewhere deep inside you, regrets flooding to the forefront of your mind like a tidal wave. But still, there was some peace in it, and you had accepted your fate. And, as you laid your head on his shoulder, you took pleasure in knowing that you wouldn’t be alone as you went, even though it meant Casey was to go out with you.

Suddenly everything else but you and him seemed so small and unimportant. Like all the worries and obstacles that you were scared to face in loving him dissipated into nothingness. It was literally now or never.

“Sometimes **I hate that I love you**.” You admitted as he rested his head against yours.

“What?” He hummed quietly.

“I mean it. And I don’t mean love as in friendship. When you smile at me, I get those cliché butterflies that swarm around in your stomach and I can’t make them stop. You make my day, even with a little text to say good morning. And I feel like a lovesick teenager, but I can’t help it. And, trust me, I’ve tried to stop, but it’s no use. All I ever wanted was to become a firefighter, and I’ve achieved that goal, but I come into work and we talk and we laugh and it makes me want to quit my dream job just so I can kiss you goodnight and watch movies on the couch snuggled up together under a blanket. It makes me want to move to a different firehouse, away from the best family I could ever ask for, just so we can be together. You’re a bad influence, Matt Casey, and you don’t even know it, but I love you.” Each word from your mouth sounded like a little laugh in itself, mainly because you couldn’t believe you were finally saying them out loud.

Your little revelation was met with silence, apart from the crackling of the fire on the other side of the door. You dared not move your head you were so comfortable, but you knew that Matt’s face would have been one of confusion, horror or shock. Maybe a mix of the three.

A few more seconds went by before you broke the silence. “We should probably try to find a way out of here. You need to get to Violet’s party this weekend, remember?”

“No, we need to get out of here so I can start a life with you.”

You swear your heart stopped for a second, and it wasn’t for lack of oxygen. You pulled your head away to look at his face because you needed to know you weren’t imagining things. A smile grew outwards from his lips so that his eyes were twinkling, and you saw the hope that resided in them.

So you did what you desired so strongly to do every time you saw that smile. You leaned forward, connecting your lips with his and bringing your free hand up to hold his cheek in your palm, smiling into the kiss like he did. His hand found your waist, guiding you down to straddle his lap and continuing the kiss with so much fervour that soon you were both out of breath.

You pulled back, not wanting to but needing to, just far enough so your lips were no longer molded together but so you could rest your forehead on his. You sighed in happiness, eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

“If we’re gonna be able to do that again, we have to get out of here.” You whispered, and he mumbled his agreeance before you both stood up.

You looked around, grabbing your halligan which had long since been thrown on the floor. Something grew inside of you, and you weren’t sure if it was hope or love, but it urged you to push forward. You weren’t going to lose this opportunity without fighting for it first. Then you had an idea. Matt was watching you now so he saw when you swing your tool over your head to chip away at the very top of the wall. It was a long shot, but he admired your optimism and so joined you.

Both of you hacked away at the concrete and then brick, and suddenly there was an ever so small patch of sunlight streaming in through the hole. You turned your head to look at Matt and found him with the same ecstatic expression you had on your face before you both laughed with joy in celebration. You swung and you swung whilst Casey radioed in what you were doing, telling those on the outside to bring a ladder round before helping you once again.

And you did it. You made a hole just big enough so that you could both squeeze through, and you knew you didn’t have long before the flames engulfed the room you were in, seeing as they were flickering under the door right now, setting the timber that blocked it alight.

Then you heard shouts and the clanging of the metal ladder falling through the gap. You climbed out first, followed close behind by Casey, and then you and all of your family rejoiced, jumping around and hugging and crying in sheer glee. Finally, you found yourself in Casey’s arms once more, holding each other, kissing each other, telling each other without words how you were never letting go, never leaving the other’s side for as long as you both shall live.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! It means the world to me <3


End file.
